Tom Riddle Reborn
by Live Laugh Love 94
Summary: Hermione, Harry & Luna are the only ones fighting for the light. Can they go back in time and change a certain Dark Lord? And will there be romances along the way. re-written
1. The Realization

**This fic is being re-uploaded coz if any1 has read the original the gramma is crap as every1 has commented on. So to make people pleazed I'm re-uploading it and it will be edited to the best ablity we have.**

**Some idea's from and edited by darkangel1994.  
I do not own Harry Potter J.K does.  
Enjoy**

* * *

**The Realization**

Hermione collapsed, her legs giving way beneath her. Hot liquid ran down the side of her face from the stinging burn above her eye brow. Her eyes rolled tired from side to side almost willing a remaining friend to pop out from behind a crumbling pillar, but no such friend appeared. She knew it was over, that she was to join the rest of who had tried and failed to overcome the powerful force that was lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She lay down on to the cold hard floor against her aching body but it was cooling against her burning wounds. Her eyelids started flickering like butterfly wings untill they finally closed.

Hermione opened her eyes just enough too see a blurred outline of a tall boy leaning over her. She groaned as feeling began to return to her. She opened her eyes fully now. The boy's outline became clear. She knew that boy. She struggled a smile at the boy before closing her eyes once more. Harry was alive. At least she now knew he had survived.

She reopened her eyes to find Harry sitting down on the bed beside her. Blood covered his face; his glasses were cracked and bent. He smiled a strained smile. She looked around the room once more. There was something odd and wrong about this reunion, something irreplaceable wasn't here, a loss of a simple presence around the hospital bed. Harry seemed to know what she was thinking and placed one bloody hand upon hers and whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Ron he… the Death Eaters… they were good and strong. Hermione, Ron… he stood no chance and I couldn't get to him in time. I tried I…Ron died…but he died proud and with honor fighting the dark arts, just as he always has," Harry's voice shook under the strain of these words and he faltered.

Hermione couldn't, wouldn't believe the words Harry had just spoken. Ron he… couldn't be. He was so strong and such a brilliant dueler how could this be? The tears burned at her eyes causing her throat to lump and stop functioning. Finally Hermione found some strength to speak

"So did he die… you know quickly… do you think he felt any pain?"

"Yes. It was quick… he wouldn't have felt any pain," Harry spoke still rather shakily

Hermione wondered weather this was true, but decided it was as. It is what she wanted, _needed_ to hear.

"Did anybody survive?" Hermione spoke. She was still in shock when she asked this question and had no real desire for it to be answered.

"Yes… me, you, Luna, Dumbledore, McGonagall, err Most of the Death Eaters and… Voldemort himself." Harry spoke the last words as if they burned his throat and caused him excruciating pain.

"Oh my god Harry, there is so little of us. We have lost! What are we going to do? I can't believe this. I just can't. It's all, _his_ fault. How can such destruction please one soul so much?" Hermione was in tears now as the faces of the people who meant so much to her that had died, flashed in the for front of her already worn out mind Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasly, Mr. Weasly, Neville, Seamus, . There were so many more that she did not want to think about.

Harry, now seeing that Hermione's line of thought was broken, he decided to speak.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with us when you feel up to it. He said that all is not lost. If me, you and Luna can work together, we can all still be saved and the blood shed recovered."

Hermione could not believe her ears. Perhaps she was still dazed. Had she really heard there was still hope? Harry sensed her internal struggle and squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Hermione, I know it seems as if this is impossible… and I know it's hard to believe but if it is true, that there is truly a way to resolve this then…"

Hermione looked into Harry's big pained green eyes and saw the pleading and the hope that welling behind them. She suddenly felt strong at that moment, as a meaningful force pumped through her veins, she jumped from the hospital bed her body feeling strangely painless and strong. Harry let go of her hand and stood with the same new found strength as Hermione.

"Shall we go then, there is no time to waist." Hermione spoke steadily.

* * *

**Read and review please :) x Me and darkangle1994 love you all (mwahhh x x x)  
~Sammy & Jessy~**


	2. What’s the plan?

**Some ideas from and edited by darkangel1994  
I dont own Harry Potter how unfortunate is that. Oh well everyone on here is in the same boat :)  


* * *

**

**What's the plan?**

Hermione and Harry walked in silence, trapped within their own thoughts of what was to come, each step seeming to bring them one step closer to their destinies and the destinies of those they had lost.. if indeed they had one.

Finally they came to a sudden stop. Both facing the impassive old stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. Hermione's thoughts raced. If Dumbledore had a plan they'd have hope.

She looked at Harry from the corner of her eye. Harry seemed to notice this and gave a small inclined nod in her direction. He then spoke the password to admit them to pass up the spiral staircase that led to the headmaster's office.

"Humbugs," Harry said just audible over Hermione's rapid uncontrollable heart beat.

The stone gargoyle moved aside permitting them access to the winding stair case behind it. They stepped gingerly on to the first step and the staircase sprung to life and began to ascend upwards.

"Harry.. isn't Luna suppose to be joining us? 'cause you said Dumbledore wanted me, you and Luna."

"Yes she should he her but knowing Luna she probably thought chasing Bowtukles was more important," Harry soughed in an agitated tone "I don't even see why she is suppose to come no offence to her, but I am not sure I really understand how her and her ridicules creatures of the mind are going to help us,"

"Harry!" Hermione said quite shocked to hear such a malicious tone from him "We need everyone we can get and Luna is not stupid she is very clever actually. Otherwise she wouldn't have been put in Ravenclaw. She only believes in these creatures because she was brought up to be, just like you or I would."

"Maybe…" Harry mumbled "but you would think she would have grown out of it by now."

Before Hermione could retaliate the staircase came to a jolt and stopped abruptly outside a hard wooden door with a phoenix engraved upon it.

Harry raised his aching arm up to the door and knocked upon it twice the sound echoing loudly in the menacing silence that now seemed to smother the beloved castle.

They heard a tired hoarse but strangely clear voice carry from behind the door "Enter." it said.

Hermione hesitated, thinking of what she was here to discuss then shaking it from her mind and instead remembering Ron and the rest who could be saved if this mission was to succeed. With a little more determination she pushed open the door. Revealing a circular office drenched in the morning sun. Walls covered with hundreds upon hundreds of books. Oh how she longed to forget about the situation they were in and just pick up one of the enthralling tombs, sit down on the many comfortable red cushions dotted around the room and read until her hearts content. Though she knew that she could not, there was a mission to be accomplished and lives to be saved. She pulled her eyes away from the tempting shelves onto the strange silver instruments placed on shining oak circle tables around the room.

Her eyes kept wondering around the office until they landed on the phoenix, which was sitting on a perch, cawing lovingly at them. She couldn't help but smile at the brightly feathered bird before her. She walked over to him and stroked his head. His feathers soft under her skin he sunk his head into her hand she smiled once again. She saw a figure in the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw a tall old man with long silver hair and beard in midnight blue robes, sitting behind his desk resting his chin upon his thin hands smiling at her.

"Beautiful phoenixes are they not? Bring a smile to anyone even in the darkest of times," Dumbledore said light heartedly.

"Err…yes professor they are beautiful," Hermione stammered taken aback by the sudden kindly voice.

As she dragged her eyes away from the kindly bird

She saw Harry out of the corner of her eye he stood quite impassive in front of the desk staring at his headmaster.

"So what have you got planned for us then what is this marvellous plan that can bring back the dead?"

Hermione looked down at the floor. This sudden burst of frustration was something she had not expected from Harry.

"Well…" said Dumbledore in a friendly voice "it requires, you, Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood to go back into the…"

The office door flow open. A lean tall girl, with flowing long waving platinum-blond hair, came skipping into the room. She wore cream three quarter pants with purple flowers etched on to the seams she wore white canvas shoes and a purple knitted cardigan and wore a wide smile upon her face. Harry rolled his eyes yet again and looked away. Hermione gave him a trying look from the corner of eye he stopped abruptly and looked back round to face Luna who had now shut the office door and was skipping towards them.

"Hello I am sorry I am late professor, I had a horrible run in with a Ronniecart." came her soft voice. Hermione and Harry were now avoided eye contact with the blonde.

"A Ronniecart," said Dumbledore a smile curving his crinkled mouth "how horrible. Nasty things they are; I quite understand why you are late."

Luna smiled and stood in-between Harry and Hermione.

Harry was now getting frustrated.

"Oh yes, well I wish I had had a run in with one instead of Death Eaters," Harry muttered.

Everyone ignored this comment to let Dumbledore continue and there was no good that could come from provoking Harry at the moment.

"Well Luna now that you are here, I will continue. Harry had just asked me what marvellous plan I had in store for you, which would bring back those lost to us. Well it requires all three of you to go back in time to when Voldemort was a nineteen year old young man and was still under the identity of Tom Riddle. When he was in Albania. Which is where, he intended to make his Horcuxes and commit other terrible acts of dark magic in order to prepare himself for the life which he now leads. This is were you three come in. You must work together and although I know this will turn you away from this mission, but please hear me out, I also want you to work with Tom."

Harry's eyes bulged as he stepped forward.

"Excuse me professor.. I think I heard wrong, you wish us to work with that, that…_thing!_" Harry said his voice shaking; it was as if the strain of this proposal was too much for him to handle.

"Yes. Harry… I can not blame you for your reaction, _but_ please listen to the rest of the plan," Dumbledore paused, waiting to see if Harry would permit him to continue. Harry said nothing. He just stood stock still staring into those piecing blue eyes of his Headmaster. Blue onto Green like a summer sky hitting the line of lush grass.

Dumbledore continued "Thank you. How I want you to work with Tom is this: You must simply stop him doing these incredible acts of evil and nothing else. Tom is cunning and clever and you must understand how subtle and precise you must make your actions. I have been back to the past myself and told my younger self of the plan and he knows not to duel with Grindlewald."

"Wait…" blurted Hermione " please professor…" she corrected herself "why have you told your past self not to duel with Grindlewald. I don't understand wont this cause more… err… trouble professor?" Hermione said in her most confused and well mannered voice.

"Well Hermione that is a very good question, though I cannot tell you why I have done this. Only that I think, you will find the added trouble to your advantage."

Even Luna now who had been looking dreamy popped into reality after this statement. "So professor _when_ are we going?," she asked.

"Never mind that!" barked Harry; who was now shaking. Whether it was from nerves or anger, Hermione could not tell.

"How? Come on how? How are we going to get that far back in time? How did _you_?" Harry was screaming now.

"Harry, Harry please calm down. It is all fine." said Dumbledore and held up a small gold, circular device "I have tweaked this time turner to send you back to the right time. I think you will find my time turner more accurate than Miss Granger's."

Dumbledore's face was still completely calm. He had a most amazing yet agitating gift, to stay calm through all odds.

"So we get to keep the time turner and can return whenever we want to?" asked Harry more calmly.

"No. I am afraid the time turner stays in my possession," stated Dumbledore.

"What if he finds out who we are and tries to kill us!?"

"Harry… when the time is right you will be sent back. It is automatic, but there is a warning when this will be. You must all hold hands, when this happens and who ever is in contact with any of you, will come back with you also,"

Hermione decided to speak, knowing that Harry was about to protest.

"Harry, as you said before. This could be our only chance. We can't do anything here. So we might as well go Harry. We might even succeed,"

"Oh yes I forgot, because Voldemort is an angle underneath. Underneath all the killings the tortures." Harry snarled back at Hermione

"Harry! Please we have to try. Think of … think of _RON_!" Hermione was now crying with frustration.

The name Ron seemed to have stabbed Harry like a burning hot knife.

"Ron…" he mumbled almost inaudible "Ok I will go… but please tell me we will get back?" Harry said to Dumbledore.

"Yes Harry I have every confidence when the time is right you will return," reassured the elder wizard.

"Right well we better get going then hadn't we," Harry said with as much enthusiasm he could muster at the time.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

_At least he's trying. _She thought to herself.

The three of them stepped towards Dumbledore.

"Hold hands please," Dumbledore brightly instructed, as if they were posing for a picture. They took each others hands each hand felt clammy on there skin.

"Whatever you do, keep hold of each other until you feel yourselves stop."

Hermione, Harry and Luna all looked at each other and nodded.

They felt like they were being pulled by their heels and being pulled through the floor. The room began to spin. It went faster, faster and faster. Flashing colours began to appear all around them. Hermione and Harry both screamed and wailed at the unpleasant experience. Luna however seemed to like it and began to laugh and scream with delight then without any warning they stopped with a jolt and fell to the floor.

* * *

**Yey :D so what did you think ?  
Read & Review x  
Love  
~Sam & Jess~**


	3. Where are we?

**I don't own Harry Potter :( (sob's)  
****some idea's from and edited by darkangel1994  
It's short but we think it was right to give this part of the story it's own chapter :) x  
Enjoy xD**

* * *

Where are we?

"Ouch!" Hermione could feel her ribs browsing beneath her. Harry and Luna got up and dusted themselves off at either side of her. Hermione looked around. All she saw were trees that went on for miles and miles. It looked almost like they were in the forbidden forest back at Hogwarts, but they couldn't be, could they?

"Well… that was fun wasn't it?" Luna said in her silky dreamy tone.

"FUN!" shouted Harry "Oh yes Luna, it was brilliant!"

"Harry, Luna!" Hermione shouted brightly, trying to distract Harry as she thought he might just explode on Luna.

"What?" Harry and Luna said in unison. Harry looked almost insulted by the fact they said the same thing at the same time. Hermione had to cough to stifle a laugh.

"Well… err… where are we?"

"I don't know… but it looks pretty," Luna trailed off and she spun around.

"Oh yes I find cobwebs, darkness and mud just stunning," Harry said through gritted teeth "We are in Albania I would guess. Dumbledore said Voldemort was there in the time he was sending us to."

"Oh yes," Hermione was shocked she did not think of this.

"I don't know _where_ in Albania we are though," Harry said in a sort of disappointed voice

"LOOK!" shouted Hermione "CENTUARS!"

They looked to see that Hermione was right; dozens of centaurs were galloping quickly towards them twigs and rots cracking under their hooves.

Hermione, Harry and Luna looked at each other and began running not knowing or caring in which direction they were heading. A particularly big centaur launched at Hermione. Screaming she dived out of the way.

* * *

**Sooo...  
what did you think?  
please R & R x  
Love  
~Sam & Jess~**


	4. The Stranger in the cave

**I don't own Harry potter  
****Some idea's from and edited by darkangel1994  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

The stranger and the cave

"Arrrrhhhhhh!!" the forest floor gave way underneath her and CRASH.

Hermione heard a voice that was not her own.

"Arrrhhh… what the?"

Hermione had landed on something hard her ankle burned and throbbed. It was then that the young witch noticed that she had stopped falling. She opened her eyes and looked around, to see that she was in a sort of dark hovel. When she looked down, she realised she had landed on a desk and broken it in half. All the papers that must have been staked so neatly were scattered all over the floor. Hermione looked up to see a tall dark silhouette standing in front of her. She grabbed a candle that was now lying on the floor and held it up better to see the figure in front of her.

What she saw was not what she had expected. That dark figure was in fact a tall young man with pale skin that suited him and thick dark luscious hair that must have been perfectly styled just moments ago. He had an unsurely flawless face, with grey eyes that were unreadable to say the least. He had a straight featured nose and a curt mouth. He was slim and looked slightly under fed. She smiled to her self as she thought of what Mrs. Weasley would say at the sight of him: "_Do you not eat!. I can see were going to need to fatten you up at bit_…_ come on dear eat up_!"

A tear came to Hermione's eye but yet it did not fall.

This young man was shockingly handsome, but there was also something other than his appearance that captivated her.

The man looked at her with his grey eyes giving a menacing look, and question.

"I am sorry about this…erm… I can try and pick some things up for you," Hermione stammered after finally dragging her mind back to reality.

"No. I think you have done quite enough, thank you." when he spoke his voice was just as flawless and captivating as his appearance.

"No err… please… let me help sort out some of the mess I have made,"

The young stranger was already ignoring her and picking some papers up himself, looking agitated as he swiped down beside her. His smell caught her and made her smile. How can a man who lives in a cave smell –and look- so good?

Hermione made to stand up with the candle still in her hand, so she could see what she was doing. She wondered how he was able to see, without a candle to light his surroundings.

As she got half way up, a pain like none she had ever felt rose up her, from her right foot like acid. She collapsed to the floor. The candle fell out of her grasp and onto the floor setting the rest of his work on fire. Hermione heard him moan with agitation.

_O__h no if he weren't angry before he will be now!_

She was right. When she caught sight of his eyes she thought she saw red flash through them like lightning. She turned her head sharply from his direction. He pulled out his wand -which was so like Harry's- and sliced it cleanly through the air, extinguishing the flames and wafting Hermione's hair with the force of it. He stood up smartly. Hermione could tell this was when he wanted an explanation.

"Right who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Erm… I'm Hermione Granger. And…erm… I was running from a centaur and… I fell down here." Hermione said nervously, her whole body shaking. He was a lot less friendly than she had expected.

"You have flattened, squashed and singed a whole years worth of work! Tell me what your going do to about that ?" he said firmly.

"I… err… I am sorry… really, really sorry. It was an accident I-I swear. I dropped the candle, because my foot gave way and I-"

"STOP! STOP! In fact I have had enough of your clumsiness and pathetic excuses, just get up and get out!" he throw his left arm towards the exit of the cave.

"I would but I…I seem to have hurt my foot and I can't stand,"

"Well you're a witch are you not?"

"Err… yes I am. How did you know that?" Hermione asked confused but also impressed.

"Well… you did not seem too shocked when I pulled out my wand and extinguished the fire. If you were a muggle you might have been a little more… shall we say surprised," he said in a mocking voice that made it appear that he was talking to someone half Hermione's age if not a quarter.

Hermione understood that she had angered him by ruining all his hard long work but she would not stand for such tones.

"Yes very good. Yes I am a witch, everyone give him a clap well done!" he looked taken a back at first, but quickly replaced this with his most impassive gaze since she had landed at his feet.

"Heal yourself then, or are you of very little intelligence to do so?"

"Ha… well we do think highly of are selves now, don't we." Hermione patronized.

He simply raised his eyebrows. Hermione thought she saw a glimmer of a smile at the corner of his curt mouth, but it was gone as soon as it had came. So Hermione came to the conclusion that she had simply imagined it. Hermione whipped out her wand and healed her foot with ease. He seemed a little down hearted that she was able to complete the feat successfully. She smiled to herself at this thought.

"What is the name of the man who I have interrupted so rudely and inconveniently?"

He seemed to take a long time to contemplate this question, although Hermione thought what she was asking was fairly reasonable.

"Damask."

Hermione didn't think this name suited him at all.

"Are you Albanian, you do not look it?"

"No, I am from England just like you. You think my name is funny do you?"

"Err no I don't… its unusual yes, and how do you know I'm English?"

"Please…looks… accent… name, all these things give it away, but one must wonder why you are here?"

"_One_ could wonder the same sir Damask," Hermione soughed sarcastically.

"Researching as you could clearly see before you destroyed my office Mademoiselle."

"This is an office?" Hermione said raising her dark eyebrows.

"Yes… and do not sway my question what are you doing here?"

"I am also researching."

"Oh," said Damask with I hint of irony "and what is it you are researching, may I ask?"

Hermione could not keep waiting for his answer. She had to give her own, she had to think and quick, this was not something she could memorize from a book now.

"I am researching how foreign children from the ages of eleven to eighteen learn their craft." the lie slipped off her tongue like it was butter, it was so easy to lie she had not realised just how easy lying was.

"Oh." He stated slightly weary slightly impressed by her answer that she believed he knew was surly a lie. He knew now that it was his turn to explain his research.

"And your self good sir?" said Hermione in the same pompous tone.

He smiled to himself. He was never wrong. Everyone was just so.. _predictable_.

"Researching magical creatures hence why I am in a forest," he said in a bored voice.

"Oh." Hermione replied but yet she wondered if he could lie just as easily as she could.

"So," he piped up, surprising Hermione he had obviously found a hitch in her answer "I have explained why I was in a forest.. But if you are researching foreign education-"

Dam Hermione wished she had thought of that posh professional term in her own explanation..

"-why are you in the middle of a forest?"

"I am here investigating if they have the same magical creatures to study as we do,"

Again the lie was flawless and easy. Then Hermione had a thought that made her smile wide inside.

"So aren't I the lucky one bumping in on you, a magical creature expert, so tell me do they study the same creatures?"

Dam this woman is almost as cunning as I am.. And that is saying something. I have never come across someone like her before. But I have enough practice to contend with her well enough. He smiled.

"I do not want to destroy your research Madame. I will say however foreign counties foreign creatures, so although a creature may be the same it does not mean there intentions, ideas and rules are the same. Much like people, do you disagree?"

Hermione put on a fake smile. If that was a lie it was a brilliant one and one she could not hope to contend with.

"Of coarse well thank you very much and I am sorry for the destruction I have made.. although it seems you know so much already."

Ha just as I thought. Not as good as me. I am quite let down actually. I have so many more lies to feed her. Damask mulled this over in his head with a slight inner smile.

Hermione turned her back on him. If only she had seen the malice behind those eyes. Hermione waked briskly towards and out of the caves entrance (the proper entrance), the bright sun burning her eyes that had adapted to her dark environment. She sighed and walked on to find Harry and Luna. She remembered that the centaurs were chasing them too. She hoped they had got away alright. Maybe falling into that cave was a blessing, at least for her if it wasn't for the stranger dwelling within it.

Hermione hadn't walked far when she heard Harry's worried voice traveling on the summer breeze. She followed the sound, which then took her to the end of the forest and to an open field. Hermione moaned in relief, for she had seen enough tree's for today, and there, sitting on the floor was Harry and Luna, not seeming to be the slightest bit hurt at all.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hermione!" Harry and Luna shouted in unison.

"You have been gone ages. Are you ok?" Harry continued.

Hermione walked over to them and simply gave a smile and a nod. The brunette witch lay her frame down upon the warm, sweet smelling grass. Her long, soft, brown, curly hair lay scattered around her head like a lions main "I am fine." she finely voiced her answer.

"Where have you been Hermione?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice. Harry nodded in agreement to this question. Hermione -seeing that she wasn't going to get any rest until they new the whole story- pulled herself up upon her elbow. She smiled at her friends and began to retell her story, of the stranger and the cave.

After she had finished, she looked to Luna first who was smiling and had not yet changed from her dream like state. Hermione moved her eyes over Harry. He however was not smiling. His face was white and his eyes starring blankly at her. He opened his mouth but no words escaped him.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione inquired.

Harry's strange reaction now worried her. Harry again opened his mouth, but this time, he found the words he needed.

"That stranger in the cave was no stranger to us," Harry said shaking slightly.

Hermione was confused, she did not understand.

"What do you mean?"

"He is not called Damask,"

"Well… who is he then?" Hermione questioned impatiently. Though what she heard was not what she was expecting.

"This… so called Damask -the stranger in the cave- was no stranger." He paused "He was Tom Riddle… Lord Voldemort."

Hermione and Luna both gasped in horror.

That handsome captivating young man… was Lord Voldemort. Hermione couldn't believe her ears, but yet it all fell to place. Hermione's brain ached and shouted at her _how could you be so stupid?_

* * *

**Soooo Tom is now in the picture!  
What did you think of entrance !?  
Let us know! and Review xD  
Love  
~Sam & Jess~**


	5. A walk in town

**I don't own Harry Potter :( x  
Some ideas from and edited by darkangel1994  
Enjoy :) x  
**

* * *

A walk in town

Hermione, Harry and Luna slept in the field that night. It wasn't a problem, because it was a warm night and the long grass was surprisingly comfortable. Hermione woke-up first. The warm sun rise enlightening her body as she sat up groggily and ruffled her hair- hoping it made it look that much better.

"Harry. Harry," Hermione groaned, trying to wake Harry, as he rolled over in the grass talking to himself.

"Oh no," moaned Hermione not again "Harry… Harry. Please wake-up Harry… WAKE UP!"

"What? What?" Harry groaned, finally coming round.

He had his hand on his forehead tightly hiding his no doubt throbbing scar from view.

"Harry? Harry I know your scar is hurting. Please just tell me what you saw?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I… erm… Voldemort… he knows were here. He knows were interfering in his past. He has somehow found out. He was… he was arguing with Dumbledore, in his office."

"What!? In _Dumbledore's_ office? Are you sure?" Harry nodded in agreement "Surely Voldemort wouldn't be stood in the headmaster's office at Hogwarts!"

"Well… he isn't going to be able to find out about this mission, without going to the person how planned the whole thing," said Harry.

"True but surly he can't think Dumbledore is going to give him a cuppa tea and tell him everything!"

"He just has. Well… he told him everything; he just didn't include the cuppa. Anyway Voldemort is now trapped –that's what Dumbledore said anyway- until the mission is complete. There's nothing Voldemort can do and I _mean_ nothing. Not even kill. He isn't capable of doing that while we're in his past and not his future. It's apparently disturbed his very being!"

"Oh my god, well that is good isn't it, -for everyone back in the future that is- but for us its bad it means he can do whatever he wants here right?"

"I think you're right."

A rustle made Harry and Hermione jump. It took them a moment to realize that it was only Luna sitting up in the long grass.

"Hello everybody, did everyone sleep well?" Luna trailed off into the breeze.

"Erm… yes Luna, we slept fine _didn't_ we Harry?" Hermione nudged Harry

"Yeah I slept fine Luna thanks, did you?"

"Oh yes! I think it is much nicer sleeping outdoors."

Hermione smiled to herself, for she did not know whether or not Luna had been sent to be useful, or to just simply lighten up the mood whenever the mission felt impossible. Hermione stood up, brushing herself off and turned gracefully on the spot to look out into the forest.

"Hermione, I don't think we should go in there. I know it's were Tom is but-" said Harry in a soft voice.

"I know. I was thinking we could go and try to find some civilisation today. What do you two think?"

"Its a good idea," said Harry bracingly

"Oh yes, please let us, these lowinwinkles are really agitating."

Harry rolled his eyes, while Hermione stifled a laugh. She wanted to laugh again at the sudden thought of Lord Voldemort having to put up with Luna. She might arrange that one day, she thought with a smile.

It felt as if they had been walking all day through miles of grass and dust.

"Hermione, Harry look! Lots of little roofs! I wonder if they belong to the Kendybows-"

"It must be a town. Finally! Harry, look a town!"

But Harry was looking at the floor; his head in his hand and his breath heavy.

"Harry? Harry are you ok? What's happening?"

Hermione walked over slowly to Harry's side and placed her hand softly on his shoulder.

"Voldemort is getting more and more annoyed by the second. He can't do anything and he is still trapped with Dumbledore, until we return," Harry's voice was strained.

"Oh… well… at least he is trapped. Harry are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. I'm used to it."

"Ok." Hermione said not believing him "We were just saying there seems to be a town down there."

"Oh yeah. Well let's go then its getting late."

Hermione, Harry and Luna walked down to the small town in silence. When they arrived a little while later, it looked like an identical copy of Diagon Alley. Shops were lined up all selling books, cauldrons, wands, robes, pets (owls and toads etc) and Quidditch gear. A little tear filled each of their eyes, as they remembered their time spent in Diagon Alley at home. They remembered buying their school things, just as the children speaking in foreign tongues to their parents were now. Hermione walked slightly in front looking from left to right, yet not really knowing were she was heading, or what she was searching for. Harry's voice was strangely clear over the unreadable babble from the hurried Albanians passing quickly around them.

"Aren't we going in the book shop Hermione, to try and find some information on Albania or maybe were about in Albania we are?" questioned Harry loudly looking slightly uncomfortable as many people stared, evidently confused by the "strange" tongue in which he was speaking. Some girls who looked to be about fourteen even giggled at him, he looked slightly affronted by this and Hermione laughed heartedly.

"Oh shut up Hermione!" Harry grumbled embarrassedly.

As they walked into the shop the smell of new parchment and ink filled their noses with a sense of home. Luna wondered off to the section of magical creatures but not before Harry dragged her back.

"Luna please we have to stick together and to the task," Harry whispered sharply.

Luna looked questioningly at Harry then stormed off after Hermione. Hermione caught Harry out of the corner of her eye and laughed. Harry was looking blankly after Luna then mumbling through up his arms and followed. Hermione had only just rounded the corner when she saw the tall handsome young figure. It was Damask or more like, Tom Riddle. Her eyes widened. She flew back round the shelving and grabbed Harry and Luna, leaving them stunned.

"_He_ is around there," she hurried in a hoarse whisper and pointed her arm sharply in the direction of the next aisle.

"Let's follow him," suggested Harry, his voice suddenly filled with purpose.

Harry seemed to like the fact they now had, what seemed to be an aim. They leaned ever so slightly around the corner were Tom now had several books in his arms and he looked left to right before walking briskly down the aisle away from them and round the corner.

"Come on," said Harry quietly "we don't want to lose him."

They walked just as briskly up the aisle were they saw Tom slip out of the shop door and into a crowd.

"He hasn't paid for using them," said Hermione, shocked.

"Well he _is_ Lord Voldemort. He thinks himself too important to pay for something he wants," Harry glared in a tone of pure hatred.

They walked through the door and quickly through the crowd keeping Tom just within their sights.

"Harry watch out there are nigwits everywhere!" exclaimed Luna in a frightened tone.

"Luna this is no time for your stupid creatures! This is important!" Luna's eyes flared

"They are not stupid and they are attacking you right now," Luna spoke with an edge of sulkiness to her usually dreamy voice.

Hermione shook her head at them and carried on pursuing Tom. They had to catch up to him, if she was to wait they would surly lose him in this immense crowd of shoppers. Finally they seemed to come to the end of the town and back into the open countryside. Hermione heard Tom sigh in relief and mutter something to himself. He seemed to have found people bumping into him just as agitating as Hermione had. The much needed space was a sudden peace.

She carried on following Tom, but increasing her distance from him now as it was much harder to hide herself without the bustling crowd. Within a few moments Tom stopped.

In front of him was a forming swirl of dust. Tom took one step back, so did Hermione. The swirling dust came to form a tall, thin old man with a big nose wispy hair and hard cruel features. Though he was thin and old, he gave off the same strong demanding presence as Dumbledore did. She moved around a bit, so that she was still hidden but had a side view of Tom and the new stranger.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle, age 19 and 9 months I presume. Am I correct?"

Tom looked taken aback, but managed to keep his face quite impassive.

"Yes, who's asking?"

"Ah yes, English… I should have known. Do excuse my rudeness, you would not know me. I am Lord Grindlewald"

Hermione gasped.

_Is that what Dumbledore had wanted to happen in not duelling with Grindlewald but what did he want with Tom_.

Tom's face was paler but still the same expression covered his handsome features.

"And what is it you want with me?"

Hermione had to admire Tom's total lake of fear.

Grindlewald laughed "I know of what you practice and I also hear you are expertly talented in the dark arts that we both use. I would be most honoured if you were to join my most high ranks."

Tom's eyes flashed and narrowed dangerously.

"I am sorry, but I work alone. I do not wish to be a slave."

Now it was Grindlewald who looked maddened.

"I do not know who you think you are, but I will not be spoken to in that tone!" Hermione did not know how Tom could not even look the slightest bit frightened. The young Dark Lord threw the books he had in his arms, down to the floor. Where they scatted with a thud as Grindlewald advanced on him with his wand aloft.

"You mean you don't like to be told no," said Tom almost looking amused.

"How dare you!" Grindlewald slapped Tom right in the face with the back of his hand.

Tom fell back looking shocked and angry before Tom could withdraw his wand however, Grindlewald had continued to talk.

"_You_ are just a poor half-blood orphan. One parent died while the other ran off. Your not even born of love, but born of a potion. I think that makes you hardly human little boy. Your parent's must have known you weren't worth the trouble; I mean you're mother died to avoid having to stay with you!"

Hermione gasped. No matter how much she hated Voldemort that was a cruel and cold thing to say to anyone. Tom had turned deadly white. The only thing with any colour was the hand mark still visible on Tom's right cheek.

Tom now had is wand out looking deadly it raised to chest height. His expressionless face now strewn with anger his eyes narrow and darker than usual, they almost seemed to glow with malice.

"What!?" he said his voice still loud and stern.

Tom shaking as he struggled to remain calm. Hermione could not blame him for being so furious.

"Ha! I think you heard what I said little boy and you know deep down everything I speak is true!" Grindlewald spoke in the same mocking voice Tom had spoken to Hermione the day before.

This seemed to be the last straw for Tom. He pulled back his wand as did Grindlewald and an epic duel began. The grass was ripped up and flew around their heals. Their faces were in deep concentration. Every moment a spell missing one of them by inches.

Hermione was now watching the duel from behind her parted fingers. Then -after what felt like an eternity- Grindlewald with drew holding his stomach and looking at the floor. At first Tom looked slightly critical of his opponent's sudden injury but that was soon taken over by pride -a grave mistake-.

"Ha! Don't tier ya self!" Tom shouted in myth at his old opponent.

But Hermione saw it before Tom did. Grindlewald had swung around laughing ready to strike. Tom with his wand at his side wouldn't be quick enough to defend himself. Not thinking Hermione launched forward, wand aloft and jumped just in time between Grindlewald and Tom and shouted "REDUCTO!"

Both she and Grindlewald flew backwards through the air. Grindlewald stopped abruptly in mid air screaming with rage and with a swish of his black cloak, was gone. Hermione hit the ground several metres away unmoving upon the hard dusty ground. Tom still stood motionless and shocked for the first time in the same position. His wand still dangling uselessly at his side. He looked from left to right speaking half sentences out loud to himself.

"What the- but- where the?" he finely stopped. With a sigh, he tiredly lifted his wand and placed it into the inside pocket of his black muggle duffle coat. He turned around and walked hesitantly towards Hermione.

"You again! Where do you keep coming from?" he sighed again and kneeled down beside her. Tom the young dark Wizard roughly picked her up, throwing her across his shoulder.

"Stupid girl." he huffed as he walked back towards the forest as if he was not weighted down at all by the young women on this shoulder.

* * *

**Please read and review again :P we ask hehe  
Love  
~Sam & Jess~**


	6. Hermione's wake up call

**Some idea's from and edited by darkangel1994.  
I do not own Harry Potter J.K does.  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hermione's wake up call

"Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Tom shouted, annoyed by Hermione's ignorance.

Hermione starred. There was a warm, but pleasant feeling in her ribs and skull. She leaned up on her elbows not able to sit up quite yet.

"Ok… I am up… I am up" said Hermione tiredly yet also annoyed by Tom's abrupt wake up call.

She then remembered how she had come to be laying in Toms cave.

"Are you alright? Did he leave? What happened?" said Hermione slightly worried.

"Err-" Tom was taken aback by Hermione's sudden concern "I am fine as you can see. And yes he apperated."

"Oh. Well that's good."

Hermione was feeling slightly embarrassed now. Though she also slightly annoyed; not once had Tom thanked her for risking her life and saving him.

"I err-" Hermione was waiting for thank you to follow this, but it did not. "-healed your ribs and your head. They were pretty bad," he paused "Tell me do you often break everything or is it a recent hobby of yours?" he finished looking down at a book that he had just picked up.

Hermione wondered whether he was really reading it or not. She was angry at him for not thanking her. Though he had healed her and that in itself must have been a thank you from Lord Voldemort. She gave a small smile to him. He raised his eyes from his book, feeling her gaze upon him.

"Yeah it's a new hobby," said Hermione "Tell me am I any good?"

"Yes very keep it up, you'll manage to break everything," he said with a smirk.

Hermione gave out a giggle

"Good. Thank you for healing me, it's a hitch in my hobby" she smiled.

He too also smiled. It was really truly smiling. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. If he was handsome before, it was nothing compared to when he was smiling. He stopped smiling.

"Well, you should be thankful. Interrupting my duel like that, what were you thinking? And please also tell me _why_ you were lurking in the distance? Were you watching me? Spying on me?" his voice became steadily louder.

Hermione's smile faltered. She jumped off the table she had been placed on and faced him. She was smaller than him, but it did not deduct how threatening she looked. Tom had to admit she looked terrifying. She stared at him with her big brown eyes, but yet somehow he thought her pretty. Her long brown curly hair, falling on to her slender frame…

_What!? Pretty! Pull your self together she is not pretty she is an interfering little earwig! _He thought to himself.

Hermione raised her hand up to him prodded his chest with her for finger

"How dare you? I 'interfered', as you put it, because he was about to curse you, when you could do nothing about it apart from take the curse-" Tom opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut across him "-and as for 'spying in the distance' I was walking past, to get back home from the wizarding town, when I saw you arguing with Grindlewald. I didn't want to interfere and was about left you two to it, until I had to step in for _your_ safety. Also, if were going to get like that, then can I ask why you lied to me about your name 'Damask' or should I say Tom. Yeah I think that's right. Tom Marvolo Riddle. That's your real name isn't it and you were not researching magical creatures. You've been practicing the dark arts, you lying, foul, horrible, pathetic excuse for a human being-"

"I am sorry!" Tom interrupted "I didn't want to tell a stranger my name and yes I have done a little of the dark arts as an experiment. I am _nothing_ like he is-"

Hermione was panting now with anger

"You know what? I agree with everything Grindlewald said about you being hardly human. You should be proud of your parents. They were wise leaving you!"

The words had left her mouth before she could stop them. She stood staring at Tom. She had expected him to lash out at her or at least shout back, but he didn't. He stood there starring at her. The atmosphere was solid around them.

"Ahhhh!"

CRASH

Harry and Luna came crashing through the hole in the roof of the cave that Hermione had the day before. They got to their feet

"Hermione you're here we were-" said Harry before he noticed Tom, who was still just starring at Hermione. He evidently thought he had interrupted an argument or something

"Oh… sorry should we… err… wait outside… or something?"

Hermione didn't have time to answer, Tom had turned on them and looked Harry straight in the face.

"No. It's fine. Take your friend and leave. She's ok. Now go," Tom's voice was cold and flat.

"Err ok… sorry about that we just err-"

"Yes that has been happening a lot over the last few days!" his eyes flashed to Hermione, but only briefly.

"Well ok thanks. Hermione are you coming?"

"Err… I was just-" she tried to say.

"No Hermione. Go," Tom interrupted.

"Ok Harry… let's go" said Hermione slightly embarrassed at her behaviour towards Tom.

He had tried to explain and she wouldn't listen. She had to apologise, but she could see Tom wanted nothing more to do with her. She walked pasted him just accidentally brushing his arm and he jerked away violently.

"Sorry," she muttered and walked out of the cave entrance.

Once outside and a fair distance away from the cave, Harry and Luna rounded on her.

"What happened?" said Harry in a serious voice.

"Oh Harry," she moaned "Do I _have_ to explain _now_?"

"_Yes_ Hermione you do. We have been worried sick" Luna nodded in agreement.

"Ok, ok. Sit down," she said tiredly.

Hermione explained everything up to her waking in the cave with Tom at her side.

"And?" said Harry half-amused.

"_And_ what?" replied Hermione, knowing Harry knew something happened in the cave that she had left out.

"Hermione, when we fell in into that cave, the atmosphere hurt us, it was that solid. What happened?"

"Ok, Sherlock. We argued and I said something's that I shouldn't have. You don't need to know the details. Trust me it was all rather childish to say the least"

"Oh Hermione!" said Harry exaggerating a moan.

* * *

**Read and Review pleaseee x  
Love  
~Sam & Jess~**


	7. Friend or Foe

**Co-written and edited by darkangel1994.  
I do not own Harry Potter J.K does.  
Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Friends and Foes**

Hermione woke early the next morning her thoughts fleeting with what she had said to Tom no matter who he became or what he did, no matter how much she hated him, she should not have said what she did. Then it came to her that she had not yet apologised to him.

The brown haired witch got to her feet and turned around to see that Harry and Luna were still asleep. They lay there side by side, their breathing light and dreams blissful and untroubled. She sighed with a smile, maybe Harry had come to get used to Luna. They were very alike in so many ways. Hermione laughed at what she imagined Harry's face would be like if he had heard her thoughts at that moment. She laughed again turning on her heals towards the forest. Just as she began to walk towards it, someone's foot steps stopped her. Hermione looked over to her left, were she heard the footsteps. Confused, she walked hesitantly over the long soft grass. There she saw Tom walking across the field. Purpose was strong in his handsome features she hurried along after him but realising she would not catch up with him shouted after him instead

"Tom! Tom! Please I know you do not want to speak to me, but please just wait and hear me out at least."

Hermione's voice was breaking and faltering as she saw Tom ignore, but then he stopped dead and turned sharply to face her. Hermione realised that this was her chance as she walked briskly over to him. She stopped in front of him and noticed she was a little too close to him as she would have liked to have been, so she stepped back a little before continuing.

"I…I just want to apologise for what I said about your parents. It's none of my business and I… I regret what I said. I don't even know you well therefore I shouldn't have assumed-" Tom opened his mouth but Hermione yet again cut across him "I know this does not change what I have done and I understand you do not want to forgive me," Hermione turned her back and went to walk away.

"Wait! Wait!" Tom called after her tiredly.

Hermione, with a shocked look, turned around.

"I provoked you… I should have left just it. The thing is that, I hate the fact you- weather I like it or not- save me and I should have said this yesterday… Thank you."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing Tom Riddle the young Lord Voldemort admitting he was wrong accepting an apology and the part Hermione could not believe most was the fact he said 'thank you'.

"You're…welcome… I mean… I wasn't just going too watch while he killed you," Hermione laughed.

Tom grinned and Hermione found herself wondering what his laugh sounded like. Tom and Hermione stood looking at each other in silence for a while. Tom broke the silence.

"So… what are you doing today more spying on me?"

Hermione starred hard, but noticing Tom small smile and knew he was giving her a harmless dig. Hermione smirked.

"Well it looks like I'm going to have to. I mean it is quite plain you can't look after your self now, isn't it?"

Hermione grinned and so did he. When Tom did not speak Hermione continued to speak.

"I actually don't know what my plan is for today."

"Oh-" he said smiling and looking down to the door "- I am going to rebuild my research"

"Oh. What happened to it," Hermione winked.

"Funny you should ask-" Tom piped up in a posh voice "-You see, a very annoying young women decided to drop on my desk smashing it and squash all of my papers and just to put some icing on the already sweet cake, she dropped a candle on them and set them a blaze."

Hermione laughed heartedly

"Well how very rude who would do such a thing?" Hermione replied in the same posh tone with a smirk upon her fair features.

Tom laughed shortly at her. Hermione beamed at him. His laugh was gentle, with a smooth honesty about it. She could not deny that Lord Voldemort was a very captivating man in his youth. She could see how he managed to charm everyone. Hermione however hated knowing what he was to become. She stopped smiling at the thought. Everything that his future self had done to her; her family friends and their families came rushing back to her. She could not believe that she was smiling joking and laughing with that very same man. She abruptly turned her back on him and began to walk away.

"Hey what did I do?" Tom called out confused

Hermione had obviously not noticed how sudden and sharply she had turned her back on him. She stopped and turned back to face the young Dark Lord.

"Sorry, but I just remembered that I promised to wake Harry and Luna at this time. They will go mad if I let them over sleep," Hermione kicked her self for the most pathetic lie.

But Tom simply nodded even though Hermione was sure he knew she had just lied.

"Your friends?" he questioned half stated.

"Yes my friends."

"Who are they Herbert and Laura?"

"Nooo, Harry and Luna," Hermione said.

"Oh ok." replied Tom as he continued to walk in the direction he had been going.

"But err… I am glad we sorted that out and I'll see you around," Hermione shouted after him trying to ease the guilt of which she now felt.

For some reason turning away from him so suddenly and then lying and not even having the decency to come up with a believable one made her a bit guilty. Tom turned on his heals gracefully.

"Yes and you more or likely will," he turned around again and continued to walk. Hermione sighed how she was supposed to interfere with his work she did not know. A sudden bang and a flash of light stopped her and Tom in their tracks.

"What was that!?" shouted Hermione now scared.

"I don't know," replied Tom in a curious voice "but I don't think it's good."

Then out of thin air appeared the foreboding form of Grindlewald.

"So Tom Riddle you and your girlfriend think you can get the better of me?!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"She is not my girl friend actually," replied Tom in a matter of fact voice.

Grindlewald swung for Tom. Hermione had to applaud the young wizard on how fast he reacted. Tom had apperated and reappeared with his wand at the ready.

"Oh nice tricks you have there mister Riddle but mine are better. Would you like to see?"

Grindlewald split into seven surrounding Tom; Hermione had to stifle a laugh at the irony of the act.

Tom spun round on the stop his wand aloft he pointed his wand at one of the seven and cursed "Avada Kadavra" the ever to familiar eerie glow erupted from Tom's wand and hit one of the Grindlewalds straight in the chest. The Grindlewald smiled Tom frowned and shouted.

"What magic is this, you coward!? Come out and fight me properly as a man!"

"Oh but I have. I am standing all around you," Grindlewald laughed his deep voice echoing all around them making it impossible to pin point where he was.

The seven Grindlewalds moved in on Tom. Tom could do nothing no spell would work on these fiends of magic. Hermione jumped forward shooting a spell at one of the seven knowing this would do no good, but she needing to try and do something. Hermione's thought of her spell having no effect however was wrong; the seven Grindlewalds turned around and began to advance on her. Hermione screamed and backed away.

The Grindlewalds' mad laughter carried through the field waking Harry and Luna.

"Did you hear that?" asked Luna sleepily.

"Yes that laughter is like Voldemort's," Harry's face went white.

"Don't worry Harry, it can't be Voldemort, he is trapped remember," said Luna putting a light hand on Harry's shoulder and smiling.

"Yes I know. Who is it then?"

"Argh," a female voice screamed from the other side of the field.

"That was Hermione's scream!" shouted Harry looking paler than ever.

The boy who lived grabbing Luna by the arm and dragged her in the direction of the scream.

The Grindlewalds were advancing on Hermione till Tom jumped out of no where in front of her.

"Run! Do what you can! Go and fetch your friends! Do whatever you can! Just run!"

Hermione nodded and made a run for it, but could she leave him whilst he was under attack by these identical monsters.

"Hermione, HERMIONE! Where are you!?" Harry's voice shouted from nearby

"I am over here!" Hermione replied "Harry come please quickly!"

"Were coming!" shouted Harry "Hold on Hermione! We're nearly there!"

The second Harry and Luna came over the hill the seven dark lords had disappeared, leaving a shocked Tom and Hermione, alone facing each other.

"YOU!" shouted Harry at the top of his voice "What are you doing to her!?"

Tom looked round in shock.

"Who!? What!? Me!?" shouted Tom in replied "I haven't done anything to her!"

"She wouldn't be screaming for nothing would she!? And guess who the only person with her is!"

"I haven't done-!" Tom shouted half-amused, but not for long Harry launched at Tom.

Harry knocked Tom clean off his feet before anyone could stop him. Harry pulled back his fist and repeatedly slammed it hard into Riddle's face. Warm sticky liquid started to run down Harry's fist. Hermione was screaming in protest, but Harry seemed not to have heard her. Harry grabbed Tom's hair and slammed his head four times into the floor each time shouting.

"What! - Did!-You!-Do?"

Hermione and Luna now had hold of Harry and managed to drag him off Tom. Whilst Luna kept hold Harry back, Hermione ran over to Tom, who was now getting to his feet and swaying slightly. Tom's left eye was now black and swollen, his lip and nose were bust and bleeding all down his face and a nasty bleeding lump was forming on his forehead from Harry's repeated slamming on the floor. Tom held onto his head and slouched over himself, whilst Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him up to face her.

"Are you ok Tom!?" she said shaking Tom lightly.

Tom moved Hermione's arms firmly but gently and walked over to Harry slowly.

BASH!

Tom had pulled back his own fist and began to smash in Harry's face. Harry stumbled back falling to the floor. Tom –who was evidently pretty handy with his legs to- began to kick Harry hard in the stomach. Harry was heaved over in pain.

"I!-DID!-NOT!-DO!-ANYTHING!-AND!-DON'T!-YOU!-DARE!-DO!-THAT!-TO!-ME!-AGAIN!" Tom shouted between kicks.

Hermione and Luna managed to pull Tom off Harry but found it harder to do. Hermione held onto Tom while Luna went too Harry. Luna only small and dainty did well to pull Harry to a standing position. The two young women held the boys back facing each other.

"Harry you _will_ listen! Tom didn't do anything. Lord Grindlewald was here and we couldn't do anything. He had split himself into seven and our spells weren't doing anything useful and they were closer to us, so I was screaming for help, but when you came they disappeared. And I repeat Tom. Did. Nothing. To. Me!"

There was a deadly silence the gap between Hermione and Tom and Harry and Luna, it was like no-mans land. Harry pulled free of Luna and struggled on his feet his battered ribs causing him pain. He looked Tom in the face glaring at him and turned sharply and left with Luna close at his heels. When they were out of site Hermione groaned and dropped to the floor with her head in her hands. To her surprise Tom knelt down beside her and placed an unexpected light hand upon her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione stiffly and told him that she was slightly annoyed that Tom had retaliated.

"I'm not sorry for retaliating," he told her

"That's funny because-" said Hermione light heartedly "-you should be!"

"What!?" shouted Tom "Look at me Hermione. Look at my face. That is what he did to me. What sort of man would I be if I to just stand there and let another guy hit me like that!"

"Oh Riddle, I really don't want to argue anymore, I just want to know what we are going to do about our _real_ foe!"

Tom seemed to understand and gently lifted Hermione to her feet.

"I will help you he is my foe as well as yours but I refuse to help that Herbert," said Tom.

"Its Harry and Tom we have to stay together and unite as friends."

Tom laughed.

"Hermione it is going to take some apologies off of Hally before I will forgive him let alone make friends with him. Anyway if you need me, hold this gem in your hand and I will know, it will also tell me why and where you are, because I also have an identical one."

Tom handed her the most beautiful amber gem she had ever seen thread onto a dainty gold chain she gasped and smiled

"Tom it is beautiful!"

"Hmm maybe, but I've only given it to you, because it is useful."

Hermione smiled and said thank-you as she gracefully clasped the chain around her neck and tucked the gem inside her t-shirt.

Tom smiled at her and turned away.

"Tom!" the young wizard turned back to the witch "Thank you… for distracting them when they came at me."

"You did the same for me. I guess we'll be working together like that from now on then."

"Yes I suppose so," Hermione smiled.

"Goodbye Hermione, I will see you soon and if you need me, you have my gem," he smiled and walked away.

Hermione turned away and smiled to herself even though she would have to plan something to sort out Tom. At least now she knew why Dumbledore had not duelled Grindlewald. Though Grindlewald, no matter how dangerous and frightening, had turned out to be very useful.

* * *

**Read and Review pleaseee x  
Love  
~Sam & Jess~**


	8. I'm sorry if we never knew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unfortunatly :(  
Ideas from darkangel1994.  
First off, I'm so sorry it has took me soo long to updat school is really keeping me on my toes at the moment I promise the next chapter will be up a lot, a lot sooner!  
Thank you to my reviewers x  
Hope you enjoy! R&R as always x  
Love  
~Sam & Jess~**

**

* * *

**

**I am sorry that we never knew….**

The next morning Hermione, Harry and Luna woke to a storm. Rain droplets were falling fast upon them like exploding bombs as they hit their cold skin. Harry was stood huddled with Luna talking, his back to Hermione. Hermione huffed and stood off across the field with her head down to avoid the rain that was falling thick and fast. The wind picked up too, making it harder to shield her face from the rain that continued to soak her.

"Hermione!?" shouted Luna over the wind and rain "Where are you going?"

"For a walk!" the brown haired witch shouted back.

Hermione couldn't see why Luna wanted to talk to her since she had ignored her along with Harry since the confrontation with Tom the other day. As she thought this, her hand moved absent minded to the chain around her neck just as she pulled out the shinning amber gem. It seemed to glow in the dim light of the stormy morning. Hermione thought she saw one of Tom's captivating grey eyes star back at her from the gem. She smiled and wondered weather he was looking at his gem to and whether he could see one of her chocolate brown eyes starring back at him too. Just then a crash of thunder brought her from her thoughts and a strike of lightening to follow Hermione ran as fast as she could, looking for shelter.

"Well, well my pretty, we meet again. Tell me, where is dear Tom?" An all too familiar voice rang in Hermione's ears.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Hermione ran faster.

"Aww… Is Tom not here to wrap her in his warm embrace, to shield her from the storm" He boomed in a mock baby voice.

Hermione ignored him and ran faster and faster until she felt a strange pull on her ankles and she fell to the floor head first.

"Oh no," Hermione mumbled.

"I am going to tell you a little something about Mr. Fantastic Tom," he mocked.

Hermione did not speak she tried to sit up and to her surprise she could "Are you now sitting comfortably?" Hermione stayed still just starring at the man forming in front of her until there was a solid man to accompany the voice "Well I will continue… Tom kills families for a hobby. Is that plain enough for you! Even I do not do such a sinful feat for nothing apart from when I feel like it!"

"What, he doesn't do that. He just experiments with the dark arts," Hermione was trembling now.

This was not true it couldn't be. Her hand was trembling on the gem he had given her.

"Aww but I am afraid it is. I will leave you now I hope Tom is still the fantastic man you think he is!"

"What no wait I need to know more and I know he is not perfect, but that is just, is jus…"

"Yes I know, but there is nothing more I can say really. I just thought that you should know, _especially_ if you are getting so close to him and if you have a family"

"No I don't have a family here, but…"

"I know it is not the point but he might try to kill you to he is simply a killing machine"

"Why would _you_ care!?" Hermione countered.

"I don't, but I need someone to try and persuade him to join me or I'll just have to kill him."

"No…" Hermione was scared by his last comment "Weren't you just happy for him to join you!"

"Well of course, he _is_ a fantastic killing machine of course."

"Stop!" snarled Hermione "Stop calling him a 'killing machine'"

"Ah, but he is! Anyway it's your head on the chopping block," Grindlewald said before disappeared before the young witch's eyes.

Hermione was no longer upset but angry at Tom. She needed to know the truth. Was he really that sick? Does he really slaughter families? It nearly made Hermione sick just think about it. She defiantly needed to know. She grasped the gem and held it to her mouth closing her eyes

With a crack, Tom appeared before her. Opening her eyes she saw tom standing over her with his wand out as he stared at Hermione's tear stained face. She sat on the ground, the rain still drenching her already soaked clothes.

"Are you ok Hermione? What has happened!?" asked Tom worriedly.

"I am ok," was her reply.

"Oh yes, because you _do_ look absolutely fine Hermione!" Tom mocked.

"Please just sit down Tom!" the young witch asked "We need… we need to talk."

Tom was about to protest, but Hermione's pleading look seemed shut him up. He kneeled in front of her and went to place a hand on her shoulder. Hermione, however, just pushed it away. Tom looked confused and almost insulted before placing his hand back with his other on his lap.

"Why do I have the feeling that I've done something to upset you?" he asked in a mocking voice, yet Hermione still sensed a hint of purpose behind his words.

"I…I have heard… of a… terrible man… who destroys families… as a hobby…kills as a hobby," she spoke as if the words were cutting at her throat.

Tom's face went deadly white.

"Who…who's this man you're talking about?" Tom's voice was a little on shaken now.

"Oh, Tom, I thought you knew him well," the Gryffindor witch commented with sarcasm.

"Grindlewald?" questioned Tom, though he wasn't sure who she meant.

"No Tom…" she paused "Please… search within yourself to find some truth at least."

Then it daunt on him.

"You have to…you've got to understand that I…" he started.

"You kill for a hobby. My sources phrase was that you were a 'killing machine'"

"No… I'm not. It…it's not a hobby I…I just," Tom collapsed his head in his hands. Hermione thought this as good a time as any to stand. She starred at Tom. The rain dripped from his ebony hair. The said wizard lifted his head up and looked at her pleadingly with in his usually blank eyes.

Hermione sighed "Oh Tom, please explain. Please tell me that I'm wrong."

"I will not lie to you," Tom sighed "I have done such things in my past, but… I can explain why, if you would just listen to me."

"I'm waiting then."

"Families I-" Tom looked down "-I never had one of my own as you know… and now I hate to see a family. A happy one that is; there always together, as they should be. I get angry that a muggle family, a lesser family than my own would find the strength to stand together and not fall apart like mine. I know that I have been known to lie in the past, Hermione. I always _will_ lie I always _will_ kill. I will always want to practice the darkest arts. I will always want to live forever, put myself before others. I will never care if people are hurt or killed because of me, in fact I will always find it a sick pleasure, but with you… with you… I tell the whole truth. I would never harm you. I would strive to protect you, but I do not know why. You, who I should hate," Tom stood up weighed down by the weight of his wet through clothes upon his slender body "And that is why I must never ever see you again… you change me and I do not want to be changed by anyone."

"Oh Tom please. We need to stick together and-"

Tom's face went if possible paler.

"See… see what I mean about you. Everything you know about me and yet you do not hate me. You should hate me!"

"Tom. Tom please-" Tom was shaking now Hermione forced him to let her hold on to his shoulders "- you have had a terrible messed up life and you're reacting to it in a way a human being does, with confusion, jealously… and as for changing you I do not mean to although you really should try your best to change. You have forced yourself to believe that you are all these things when-"

Tom screamed in agitation and took hold of Hermione's shoulders so that they now looked like they were in a frozen dance position

"Listen to me! You can't change me! No one can! I know how I am! Do not tell me I'm confused like some mad man!"

"I-I didn't mean that. Tom!"

"I have to go. I'm sorry," Tom let go of Hermione's arms and ran off through the rain.

"Tom! Tom!" Hermione shouted, this is not how she had planned this.

She had not expected his out burst of unexpected emotion, which he keeps so well hidden.

"Arrrhhhh!!!!"

Hermione spun round at the curdled scream of a young man echoed in her ears.

TOM.

* * *


	9. My apology for my delay :

**Hello Readers!  
** This is an apology, an explanation and a 'hint' that I have not abandoned this or any of my other stories.  
Sorry for the delay! Long delay! I have had lots to do at school (exams etc). My beta for this story is also on leave for the moment, but I am getting the next chapter ready, you may see I have lots of stories going at the moment but that is how I work, I just write what appears in my head at that day but eventually they will all be finished.  
Please be understanding.  
Lots of love,  
**~Sammiii~**


	10. Its not easy to forget

**So am back for now! Sorry its been so long, I have been very busy!  
Some ideas from but NO LONGER EDITED BY DARKANGEL1994, so i apologise for any wrong grammer as i am editing so... :/  
I dont own Harry Potter how unfortunate is that! :-O  
Please Read and Review! :D 3 xxx

* * *

**

Its not easy to foget.

"Why? Please someone tell me why?" Harry moaned early that morning. Hermione rolled her eyes he had already made it quite clear in Hermione's view of what he thought about having to go and meet with Tom.

"Luna, you don't want to go either do you?"

"Err… well I don't really mind Harry," Luna trailed her voice drifting in and out of concentration, it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes.

"Listen Harry we were all sent on this mission not just me! You are not sitting back in the grass and hoping that I alone can complete this mission no way! We have to discuss what we are to do about Grindlewald because if we can all unite, meaning Me, you, Luna and Tom against him maybe it will show Tom the error in his ways of following the dark arts… maybe having to fight against them will turn him away."

"Or more likely he will fall more in love with them the more he-" Hermione broke off Harry's sentence for him by throwing the back pack at him.

"There, are we all ready?" Hermione looked hard at Harry when he only glared back she turned around and began to walk at a purpose full speed. They soon reached the large hollow tree that was highly visible in the dusty empty field.

A tall dark handsome figure leaned casually against the trunk twirling his wand between his slender fingers.

"Ha look at him, he thinks the sun shines out of his own-" Harry mumbled as they approached.

"Tom!" Hermione shouted to cut off Harry's suggestion of where Tom thought the sun shined. Tom looked up lazily and pushed himself effortlessly off the tree and strode towards them. Hermione had to admit there was a certain something about him that made her feel dizzy and dozy when he was around her. She smiled and Tom smirked back at her and then at Luna and with a rise of the eyebrows he gave Harry a smile that could kill, Harry simply starred back loathing on every inch of his face.

Tom reached out his hand to Hermione and she took it, he then swooped down and brushed it with his lips, Hermione's eyes widened his lip's were soft and burned her skin then she raised her eyebrows at him, he stiffened a laugh as he then turned to Luna and did the same finely gliding over to Harry were he extended a hand to be shuck, Harry just looked at it in disgust.

"Aww come now Herb-Harry we can not continue like this surly?" he smirked again and shoved his hand as a signal for Harry to shake it, Harry with an angered and disgusted expression extended his arm and briefly shuck Tom's hand. Tom pulled back his arm and seemed to examine his hand, Harry smirked.

"Ah well should we discuss Grindlewald and what we intend to do then." he stated coolly and he quietly and swiftly sat down upon the grass leaning on the tree, his arms behind his head and his right leg tucked lazily to the side under his left, which he had raised comfortably over his right. Some parchment and a quill lay beside him. Hermione was first to follow suit and she sat down gracefully, her leg's swung to the side resting her weight on to her right arm her long brown curly hair hanging sweetly around her face, she smiled at Tom who seemed to be observing her, she looked away embarrassed.

Luna then took the hint and sat down to into a dreamy cross legged position. Tom was looking at Luna and stifled a small laugh into a smile he then turned his attention to Harry who had still not sat. Harry evidently unable to take the burning gaze any longer, slumped into a sitting position his leg's stretched in front of him as he rested on his arm's placed roughly at the back of him to keep him up right.

"Well…" said Hermione boldly and she pulled the parchment and quill towards her "Any suggestions at what we should do?"

Tom smiled.

"I suggest we try and get inside his lure it is a castle north of here, when inside we should confront him."

Harry huffed indignantly.

"Yes?" Tom questioned in a trying voice.

"Well, get inside the castle and just confront him? Ha that is a rushed plan."

"Actually Harry it was a brief idea, no detail's, we are going to have to plan how we get into the castle and how to avoid capture when we do and I do not see any suggestion's from you, do I?"

Harry looked like he was about to retaliate but thought against it and looked to the floor to Hermione's relief.

"I don't know if this is a good idea but…" Luna began dreamily they all looked at her evidently surprised that she had been listening at all.

"What if we were to lure Grindlewald and his main followers to come outside the castle? Then we could stun them and duplicate their robes and use polyjuice potion to steal their identities and sneak with the rest back inside the castle. Then when we are inside we could go to the next meeting to see what Grindlewald is planning, after we know, we could climb through the windows of our victims room's that we would have appeared them to after stunning them and then meet at the front gate, where we could imperious the guards to open the gate and then escape. We will know his next move and destroy it and as Tom suggested confront him if we think we have weakened him enough by this time."

Hermione and Harry looked in astonishment at Luna but no more than Tom did. He was gazing at Luna in a trance like state then he smiled.

"Luna well done that is… a good basis if carried out successfully-" he gave one sweeping gaze at Harry who widened his eye's at this but Hermione swiftly squeezed Harry's hand as a signal to drop it. Tom looked back to Luna with a smirk. "-Recite the plan back to Hermione and she will write it down then you and Harry can go into the small town in the valley below and find out were we can get ingredients for polyjuice potion, if you do not know or hopefully can just not remember what those ingredients are borrow a book from the book shop and address that, to make sure we have all we need. I will show Hermione the castle to see if we can spot any flaw's in our plan." Tom railed off evidently deciding as he went along. Harry looked to Hermione in a sorry full look, Tom seemed to have noticed this and addressed Harry.

"She will be perfectly fine with me, unless she feels uncomfortable in which case I will go alone and Hermione can travel with you," Before Harry could accept this Hermione intervened, she would not allow Tom to go on his own up to that castle.

"No thank you I will be perfectly fine. Besides no one and this is now an official rule goes up to that castle unless there are 2 or more persons."

Hermione finished with a glare at each of them daring them to contradict her, none of them did. When Hermione turned her back on them, Tom swiftly brought up his hand in a mock salute. Hermione saw Tom move from the corner of her eye and swirled around quickly, but Tom had already turned on his heels and as he did so Harry did the same and beaconed Luna, before Hermione could be beaconed she walked to Tom's side and they began to fall into step, they said nothing to each other for a long time.

The day now growing old and the sun at its peek the heat was making Hermione feel dizzy and sick she looked over to Tom and by his eyes and slower pace she gathered that he felt the same.

"We're-" Tom's voice was dry and hardly audible, he coughed sharply and started again "We're nearly there now, do you…do you see its tallest tower there?" Tom asked tiredly, pointing his arm in the direction of the horizon were Hermione could just see a peek of stone and to her the castle seemed a little further away than "nearly".

"Yes I see it there" Hermione replied dryly pointing wearily in the same spot Tom had moments before. Tom simply nodded after what felt like hour's they came to a stop in front of the castle's solid black iron gates. Tom nudged Hermione to follow him behind a near by tree.

"They are always's patrolling, which I suppose is good for us in the later aspects of our plan."

They sat down heavily on the dry grass and Hermione pulled out the parchment and began to draw.

"I just thought it would be useful to have a rough sketch of the place-"

"Yes it is nessiersry… the only thing that gets me about this plan is how to distract them and get them to come outside-" Tom's voice was then lost in thought.

"I was thinking of that… maybe we could- oh quick get more around this tree I swear one of them just thought he saw your foot!"

"That's it I've got it!" Tom said with sudden enthusiasm, perhaps to much as Hermione shushed him as to not alert the guard's of their presence.

"What?" Hermione whispered.

"I could let the guard's see me trying to get into the castle, they would then alert Grindlewald and he hate's me so much he will come to kill me and bring his usual back up. I could then rejoin you Luna and Harry who has stunned four of his follower's so then we can take their place and duplicate their robes, steal their identities and then what Luna said." Tom smiled in triumph.

"Hmmm there is one more problem what if there is not four men that come out with Grindlewald?"

Tom was evidently on a role now and his eyes glowed with greed

"Grindlewald has eight main accomplices, he will surly bring all eight he usually does, I don't see why it would be any different."

"Ok you seem to know your stuff, so are we done here?"

"Yes. Have you finished drawing?"

Hermione merely nodded, holding up her sketch of the castle which she had to admit she herself was quite proud of.

"Good that's quite a good drawing you know…" Tom stated in a cool voice as he considered the drawing by placing his head from one side to the other.

"Thank you Picasso," Hermione smirked.

Tom smirked back, pushing Hermione's arm gently. "I was being nice,"

"Yeah and trying to sound and look professional," Hermione laughed, pushing him back not noticing that Tom had now balanced himself on the thin stone wall surrounding a stream running from the castle.

"Argh!" Tom screamed. Hermione laughed she could not help it, Tom was flat on his back in the river drenched from head to foot, though he did not look angry but amused.

"Oh and this is amusing?" He taunted still lying on his back in the stream.

Hermione couldn't't replay, she couldn't't stop laughing; Lord Voldemort had fallen flat on his back into a dirty stream. She felt someone tug at her leg roughly. She screamed as she to lay on her back in the stream.

"Hey! Look at the state of me now!"

"What? You look better, I would go for the muddy wet scruff look everyday!" he laughed sharply at his own wit.

"Oh really? And I would take fashion advice from a pimped up womanizer wizard wouldn't I."

Tom laughed and placed a hand to his heart, in mock hurt.

"Oh Hermione, you cut me real deep just now," he mocked.

"Oh shut up," Hermione laughed back and before she knew it her lip's were touching his, they burned on hers… his tongue touching the outside of her lips, one hand on her waist one on her back, holding her to him. She moved one of her hand's to his back and one through his ebony hair, it was bliss his lips on hers, his warm body against hers, the feel of his wet soft skin as she moved her hand to his cheek. But as soon as the feeling had come it went, Tom had pulled away sharply and had now scrambled to his feet.

"Err... What the-" he muttered shaking his head and resting his face in his hands. Hermione had now got to her feet too and she knew her face was quite as red as Riddle's was.

"Look let's forget this ever happened… it didn't't ok?"

Hermione didn't't answer, she was just starring at him, she wanted to kiss me again but she knew now what she had done… this was Lord Voldemort and she screwed up her eye's at this then replied solemnly "Ok…"

"I am sorry I did that… I didn't't mean to I don't know why I did!"

Hermione was close to tears, she might not have intended to kiss him either but she had and she had no matter how much she denied it enjoyed it and was not sure if she wanted or could forget this day. Hermione stepped out over the bank closely followed by Tom he would not speak or acknowledge Hermione all the way home, despite Hermione's tries at conversation.

How could they continue with there plan now with Tom unable to look never mind speak to her. Hermione lay awake in bed all that night unable to sleep contemplating on weather or not she truly liked Tom and no matter how much she told her self she didn't and it was the heat and the stress of the mission, she could not deny that no matter who or what he was she did like him.

Tom also was thinking the same but pushed it without a decision to the back of his mind, if he wanted to take over as the next dark lord from Grindlewald he mustn't get to close to the people he was to abandon or employ as his slaves after Grindlewald was brought down.

* * *

**Review lovely's? xxx**


End file.
